1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of coating pharmaceutical, confectionery, and food tablets and the like including medicinal tablets, vitamin tablets, aspirin tablets, capsules, gum balls, and candy pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Film coating of pharmaceutical, confectionery and food tablets with film coating polymers, such as hydroxypropyl methyl cellulose (HPMC), is known. Signorino U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,984 issued Sept. 21, 1976, discloses such coatings and is incorporated herein by reference together with the patents cited therein.
While HPMC and the other film coating polymers known in the art provide effective coatings, they are rather expensive, and have a somewhat disagreeable slimy taste.